Smak żałości
by alpaca666
Summary: PRUMANO. Śmierć, ból, strach, wynaturzenie. Kim jesteś kiedy dławisz się śmiercią innych? Jak dużo jesteś w stanie poświęcić, chcąc postępować wedle rozkazów? Zima, wojna, Romano przyjeżdża do Berlina by wraz z bratem podjąć decyzje w sprawie działań na froncie. Z pociągu odbiera go Gilbert. Biały diabeł zrobi wszystko by pokazać kto jest górą.
Okryłem się szczelniej moim czarnym jak śmierć płaszczem i przyłożyłem rozgrzane czoło do poszarzałej szyby w przedziale. Czułem mdłości, gorycz na języku i ucisk na żołądku, jakby ktoś deptał po nim ciężkim, brudnym oficerskim butem. Westchnąłem głośno kiedy dotarliśmy na kolejną, bezludną stację. Nie potrafiłem przeczytać nazwy miasta, do którego nigdy więcej nie chciałem wracać. Zlepek powykręcanych, poszarzałych liter dwoił mi się i troił przed oczami. Ile ja bym dał za chwilę przerwy. Oddałbym życie by wrócić do domu, słońca i mojej ukochanej. Chociażby na jeden dzień. Boże za co mnie pokarałeś… Do mojego zapchanego już przedziału wepchnięto kobietę. Brzydką, wychudzoną, zaniedbaną. Przyjaciele patrzyli w nią jak złakniona przyjemności zwierzyna. Nie miałem zamiaru zabierać im uciechy. Niech cierpi ona, niech tamci się bawią. Świat jest niesprawiedliwy. Ziemię pokrywał biały, jedwabny śnieg. Nietknięty, delikatny, powoli przysłaniał szarzyznę tego beznadziejnego, powtarzalnego miejsca. Powoli zdjąłem grube rękawiczki i dmuchnąłem w dłonie. Od kilkunastu godzin nie czułem palców. W wagonie, do którego mnie wrzucono nie dali ogrzewania. Z każdą chwilą czułem się gorzej. To nie jest klimat dla mnie. Całe życie wychowany w żarze południowego słońca, źle znosiłem każdy spadek temperatury. A teraz, wystawiony na chłód północy, miałem być silny i potężny. Miałem być zmorą cywilów, miałem wzbudzać lęk u moich przyjaciół. Teraz jestem nikim. Ofiara, zmordowana długą podróżą, nie mogąca wykonać najprostszych czynności. Jak bezdomne zwierze łaszące się do ciepła, tak ja teraz za wszelką cenę chciałem poczuć chociaż rozgrzewający płomyk z zapałki. Lewie poczułem kiedy żołnierz wsunął mi do ust niemieckiego papierosa i podpali go. Nie byłem w stanie wydusić zwykłego „dziękuję". Zamknąłem oczy i poddałem się używce.
Sam nie wiem kiedy się obudziłem. Po przedziałach chodził mój szef i pomagał wybierać tych, którzy zasłabli lub zamarzli. Wśród naszych był jeden, który nie wytrzymał. Dwóch blondynów wyniosło go i wyrzuciło w czasie drogi. Nie potrzebujemy słabeuszy. Jesteśmy najpotężniejszą rasą w Europie. Razem z naszymi sojusznikami z północy podbijemy świat. Zrobimy wszystko by zabrać jak najwięcej. Świat będzie nasz, to my zadecydujemy o życiu i śmierci. Będziemy aniołami o obciętych skrzydłach. Nasze spojrzenie będzie sądem ostatecznym, a gruby, ciężki gnat, kosą, która pozbawi życia milionów… Roztrzęsioną ręką wyciągnąłem peta i rzuciłem go na ziemię. Byłem głodny. Od dwóch dni nie miałem w ustach jedzenia ani picia. Cały czas w jednym miejscu. Zmieniały się tylko obrazy. Obrazy, których powoli nienawidziłem. I znowu pisk żelaznych kół. Gdzie ja jestem? Jak daleko od domu? Ile czasu jeszcze będę musiał znosić tęsknotę, zimno i samotność? Gdzie jest moja Laura? Czy ona jeszcze żyje? Bez pośpiechu wyobrażałem sobie moment, w którym piszę do niej list. Mówię jej, że wszystko dobrze, dopasowałem się do innych, mam swoje miejsce i nie mogę się doczekać powrotu. Następna scena jest kiedy to wracam pociągiem, jest lato, ona czeka na mnie na stacji. Witamy się długim pocałunkiem. Znów mógłbym dotykać jej gładkiej skóry, bawić się jej miękkimi włosami, słyszeć jej niski, ale bardzo kobiecy głos. Wszystko to znika, kiedy obok mnie siada nowy pasażer. Kolega widocznie przed wyrzuceniem oprzytomniał i zechciał grać dalej.  
\- Nie pożyjesz długo – uśmiechnąłem się do niego bezczelnie za co od razu dostałem w szczękę. Nikt nie zareagował. To był mój problem co teraz się stanie. Nikogo nie obchodziło moje życie. Równie dobrze mogliby złamać mi kark byle tylko dostać mój skórzany płaszcz. I wszystko byłoby w porządku… Ból roznosił się dalej. Zabawne jest w końcu poczuć. Nie zamierzałem oddawać. Chciałem wręcz dziękować. W końcu coś, co ocuciło mnie z amoku, swoistego zatracenia. Obudziłem się. Wstałem z twardego siedzenia i rozprostowałem kości. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się jak słaby jestem. Z każdym krokiem czułem pieczenie, ból. Ciało domagało się ciepła, jedzenia, odpoczynku. Opuściłem przedział i odetchnąłem powietrzem, nieprzesiąkniętym potem i papierosami. Do głowy zaczęły napływać zdrowe myśli. Powolnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę wagonu oficera. Na następnej stacji odwiedzę przytulny brankard i już tam zostanę. Oparłem się o lodowatą ściankę i cierpliwie czekałem. Pogwizdywałem by umilić sobie czas. Hymn włoski ledwo przechodził mi przez usta. Słabo wygrywałem melodię co mnie irytowało. Sam nie wiem ile stałem. Na kolejnym, nudnym postoju, zerwałem się i wyskoczyłem prosto na chrupiący śnieg. Serce podleciało mi do gardła kiedy biegłem do celu, a pociąg już ruszał. Z trudem otworzyłem stare, zasuwane drzwi i wskoczyłem do wygodnego, ciepłego jak na tą chwilę raju. Opaleni, rozwydrzeni oficerowie zabawiali swoje kurwy i pili włoskie wino. Nawet nie zareagowali na moje pojawienie się. I dobrze. Nie miałem ochoty na nich patrzeć, a tym bardziej wymieniać zdaniami. Usiadłem przy grzejniku rozebrałem się z przesiąkniętego zimnem płaszczu , marynarki i koszuli. Wystawiłem szczypiące ciało na piekło. Było mi dobrze. Złożyłem ubrania i użyłem ich jako poduszki. Położyłem się i zasnąłem.  
Obudził mnie ból. Oficer przygniótł mi dłoń i pokręcił podeszwą aby połamać mi kości. Odruchowo złapałem go za nogę i spróbowałem odrzucić. Na nic poszły moje starania.  
\- Dzień dobry. – powiedział ochrypłym głosem i puścił. Przeniósł nogę na mój policzek i wgniótł w deski. Rzucałem się by mnie puścił. Za każdą wypowiedzianą obelgę dostawałem kopniaka w brzuch. Za trzecim razem zrezygnowałem. Poddałem się i skuliłem.  
\- Za co…  
\- Za mundur. – i przyłożył. Na szczęście ostatni raz. Poczułem w buzi metaliczny posmak krwi, zakaszlałem żałośnie. Odsunął się ode mnie na krok i jak sędzia kontrolował i czekał aż się ubiorę. Bez gadania zrobiłem co chciał. Obolały, roztrzęsiony, kulący się jak pies przed złym właścicielem. Rzuciłem mu błagalne spojrzenie. Zrozumiał i wyszczerzył pożółkłe kły – Głodny piesek? – zacmokał i poklepał się po udzie. – Noga! Pan zaraz da kiełbasę. – zaśmiał się obleśnie i poszedł po zapasy.  
\- Wymorduję was wszystkich. Pozarzynam jak zwierzęta. Nie będę litościwy. Spotkamy się w Piekle. – mówiłem bezgłośnie i tempo patrzyłem w oprawcę. Przyniósł mi wodę i puszkę. Zimną, plastikową butelkę odkręciłem od razu i na raz wypiłem zawartość. Nie wiedziałem jak zareagować na zamknięty pojemnik. Mężczyzna wyśmiał mnie i poszedł do pozostałych, śpiących jeszcze oficerów. Kiedy o mnie zapomniał, wyciągnąłem z kieszeni pordzewiały scyzoryk i otworzyłem. Zapach zapuszkowanego mięsa wywołał u mnie odruch wymiotny. Smród był nie do zniesienia. Mimo to zanurzyłem palce w zastygłym tłuszczu i zlizałem go. Ile ja bym dał za chleb… Wyjadłem dwie trzecie i odłożyłem powyginaną puszkę na bok. Żołądek w końcu zaczął pracować. Zwijałem się z bólu, pociłem, a migrena rozsadzała mi skronie. Zagłuszałem myśli głośnym, niestabilnym oddechem. Patrzyłem na oszronioną szybkę i rozpaczliwie błagałem o ostatnią stację.

Ze snu wyrwało mnie ciągnięcie. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem jasnowłosą złodziejkę, która chciała zabrać mi starą, metalową papierośnicę. Złapałem ją za nadgarstek i szybko przeniosłem się do siadu.  
\- Powinienem uciąć ci tą dłoń. – uśmiechnąłem się i zgrabnym ruchem wyłamałem jej kość. Pisnęła i załkała jak bezbronne dziecko. Złapałem ją za kłaki i wyciągnąłem z pociągu. To była już nasza stacja. Berlin. Wyrzuciłem ją na tory i bez słowa poszedłem przed siebie. Brat, bądź kto inny miał na mnie czekać. Wszyscy moi towarzysze dawno opuścili wagony. Zostałem sam w obcym, szarym mieście. Wyciągnąłem papierosy, ale po chwili zorientowałem się, że nie mam ognia. Włożyłem sobie jednego do buzi by wyczuć przedsmak słodkiego tytoniu i pokierowałem się za tory. Uważnie rozglądałem się za jakimkolwiek człowiekiem, ubranym w ten sam płaszcz co ja. Schowałem ręce do kieszeni i skurczyłem się od zimna. Czyżby o mnie zapomniano? Tacy dokładni Niemcy, a nie potrafią zająć się jednym z oficerów. Może już im nagadali, że nie żyję? Z takimi ponurymi myślami, szedłem w stronę wyjścia. Za zadaszeniem stacji śnieg atakował wszystko na swojej drodze. Zdawało się, że pod tym szklanym parasolem jestem zupełnie bezpieczny. Nie byłem do końca przekonany czy porzucenie bezpiecznego kojca będzie odpowiednim pomysłem.  
\- Romano! – zawołał ktoś za mną. Odwróciłem się i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Jednak nie zapomnieli. Wysoki ss man zbliżał się do mnie pewnym krokiem. Z bliska nie rozpoznałem w nim brata. Mężczyzna miał bladą skórę i białe jak śnieg włosy, nakryte obowiązkową czarną czapką. Był zdecydowanie cieplej ubrany niż ja. Zazdrościłem mu już od początku. Miał więcej i nie wyglądał na takiego co miałby się podzielić. – Was so lange?! Ich wartete auf dich, du Italienisch Idiot! – wyciągnął metalową zapalniczkę i podpalił mi papierosa. Jak zwykle nie rozumiałem tego języka. Wiele razy słyszałem podobnie brzmiące słowa, ale w moim Rzymie. Wysłannicy Hitlera bywali głośni i ordynarni podczas pobytu w innym miejscu niż swój dom. Przekonałem się o tym podczas podróży do Paryża.  
\- Mówisz po włosku? – zapytałem i zaciągnąłem się, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Chwila błogiego odurzenia.  
\- Mogę mówić po francusku – odpowiedział powoli, jakby bał się popełnić jakiś błąd.  
\- Genialnie.. – mruknąłem przeciągle i powoli poszedłem za nim. Więc do jakiegoś dialogu dojdzie. Wyszliśmy na nieprzyjemny, ostry śnieg. Z trudem utrzymałem się pionu. Było potwornie ślisko, a i pogoda sprawiała, że nic nie widziałem. Zatrzymaliśmy przed dużą terenówką. Usiadłem na miejscu pasażera i przytuliłem się. Szczęki bezwiednie się o siebie obijały. Gdybym miał sam zostać choćby kilka minut dłużej na wietrze, zasłabłbym i już nie wstał.  
\- Jedziemy do twojego hotelu – odpalił auto i włączył wycieraczki. Ostrożnie ruszył w białą nicość. Wyciągnąłem z ust peta i zgniotłem w rękawiczce. Co chwilę patrzyłem na mojego nowego przyjaciela.  
\- Jak ci na imię? – przestawiłem się na francuski, mój drugi ojczysty język.  
\- Gilbert. – pokazał zęby w uśmiechu. Powtórzyłem jego imię, rozkoszując się brzmieniem. Może nie zapomnę. Przez całą drogę nie pomyślał aby włączyć ogrzewanie. Przytulony do miękkiego fotela tylko zgarniałem wzrokiem obrazy zza szyby. Po przyjeździe tutaj zaczął ogarniać mnie smutek, którego nigdy wcześniej nie znałem. Osowienie i otępienie było jakby maską każdego mieszkańca stolicy. Za nic nie chciałem stać się jak oni, ale odczuwałem jak powoli, mimowolnie wchłaniam klimat tego miasta. Zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu przed jedną z kamienic. Wyrzuciłem peta na ziemię, przez co od razu zostałem skarcony. Uderzyłby mnie mocniej, a już bym się nie podniósł z ziemi. Szybko rozmasowałem głowę i wśród jego krzyków podniosłem śmiecia. Kim on jest, że traktuje mnie jak zwykłego żołnierza? Nie byłem w stanie wyrazić swojej złości. Wiedziałem jak słaby teraz jestem i jak niewiele brakuje bym padł z wycieńczenia. Marzyłem teraz o ciepłym łóżku, kawałku chleba i wodzie. W recepcji dostałem klucz i zostałem odprowadzony. Gilbert był niczym mój cień. Kontrolował każdy mój ruch. Wyśmiał mnie kiedy nie potrafiłem wsunąć klucza w zamek. Było mi za zimno. Pchną mnie sobą, zgrabnie otworzył drzwi i teatralnie zaprosił do środka. „ Księżniczki przodem" usłyszałem, ale nie zareagowałem. W środku od razu zdjąłem buty. Kiedy poczułem pod stopami ciepły materiał dywanu, do oczu cisnęły mi się łzy. Mała przyjemność dała mi tyle szczęścia… Gilbert wszedł za mną. Usiadł na łóżku i zajął się odwiązywaniem butów. Stałem jak wryty i chcąc nie chcąc patrzyłem na niego. Ruszyłem się dopiero kiedy rzucił we mnie obuwiem. W drodze do drugiego łóżka zdejmowałem z siebie wszystkie ubrania. Miałem nadzieję, że Gilbert nie skarci mnie za takie potraktowanie munduru.  
\- Tak właściwie po cholerę tu jesteś? – usiadłem i ściągnąłem z przesiąkniętych zimnem nóg sztywne spodnie. Mocno zacisnąłem zęby kiedy odkleiłem kawałek nogawki od krwawej rany. W końcu wyswobodziłem się i położyłem na przyjemnej pościeli.  
\- Przez pewien czas będę z tobą mieszkał. Znaj litość Hitlera. Nie opuszczę cię na krok póki nie poznasz naszych niemieckich standardów. – wstał aby zgasić światło. Mruknąłem coś niewyraźnie i wygodnie wtuliłem się do pościeli. Powolne fale ciepła, delikatny szum wody spod prysznica i wygodne łóżko sprawiły, że zasnąłem jak dziecko. 

15 _dicembre_ 1943

Obudziłem się późnym popołudniem. Duchota jaka była w pokoju, nie dała mi spać dalej. Rozejrzałem się i znalazłem moje stare ubrania. Były powieszone i złożone na krześle tuż obok mnie. To Gilbert?... Czy służba… Wstałem i rozmasowałem palące skronie. Usta miałem zupełnie zaschnięte. Nie byłem w stanie się uśmiechnąć, by nie poczuć smaku krwi. Poszedłem prosto pod prysznic. Zrozumiałem, że byłem sam. Pierwsze co zrobiłem po przekroczeniu progu, to napiłem się. Przyłożyłem usta pod kran i odkręciłem letnią wodę.  
Wyszedłem z pokoju ubrany w swój stary, brudny mundur. Chciałem jeść. Nie mogłem dłużej znieść czekania na kogokolwiek. Czułem, że za swawolę, później będę cierpiał, ale nie byłem w stanie się powstrzymać. Wyszedłem z kamienicy i rozejrzałem się za sklepem. Niebo było szare, całe szczęście śnieg tylko na ziemi. Równym krokiem i bezczelnym uśmiechem ruszyłem przed siebie. Mimo tego, że czułem się źle, wiedziałem jaką mam władzę. Diabeł i Bóg w jednej osobie. Głodny śmierci i władzy. Poczułem kujący skurcz w żołądku i nasilającą się migrenę. Przed oczami zrobiło mi się czarno, a po plecach zaczął spływać zimny pot. Nie pozwoliłem pokazać bólu innym. Ja byłem tym, który nie odczuwa. Jestem ponad ich wszystkich.  
Wszedłem do zaniedbanej piekarni, którą właśnie zamykali starzy właściciele. Zamarli na mój widok. Rozejrzałem się co zostało. Prawie wszystkie wypieki już powysychały. Wskazałem palcem na zimne bułki i uśmiechnąłem się. Bez słowa dostałem co chciałem. Opuściłem lokal nie płacąc za towar, bez żadnych konsekwencji mogłem wrócić do pokoju. To było za proste. Czy ludzie tutaj są już tak zastraszeni? Wyciągnąłem pieczywo i jak wygłodzony pies pchałem w siebie ile mogłem. Nie miałem pojęcia kiedy i czy w ogóle nadejdzie… Mój następny posiłek. Papierowa torba wylądowała w koszu, nie miałem zamiaru znowu oberwać od jakiegoś wściekłego Niemca. Wróciłem na miejsce z dziwnym przeczuciem, że ktoś już tam na mnie czeka. I rzeczywiście. Był tam i dopalał papierosa. Skrzywiłem się. Dlaczego on może mieć zapalniczkę, w dodatku metalową, a ja nie? Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie. Zdjąłem ciężkie, oficerskie buty i usiadłem na łóżku. Prześlizgnąłem wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Na dłużej zatrzymałem się dopiero na jego chorych, czerwonych oczach. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Chciałem wyczytać cokolwiek i zrozumiałem, że jego punkt widzenia był tak samo pusty i wyprany z emocji jak mój.  
\- Wystaw dłoń Romano – rozkazał i dmuchnął we mnie szarym dymem. Nie drgnąłem. Chyba właśnie o to mu chodziło. Wstał i podszedł do mnie – Dlaczego mnie nie słuchasz? – zapytał łagodnym tonem i szarpnął mnie za włosy z tyłu głowy. Skrzywiłem się i cicho syknąłem. Przybliżył usta do mojego ucha i kontynuował – Nikt nie uczył cię dyscypliny? Gdzie ty jesteś? To Najpotężniejsze NIEMCY! – puścił i zdzielił mnie z całej siły w policzek – Rób co ci karzę śmieciu!  
Cudem powstrzymałem się by nie wybuchnąć. Zamiast tego poczęstowałem go swoim aroganckim uśmieszkiem. Wystawiłem dłoń, którą on od razu złapał.  
\- To rozumiem – wyciągnął z ust papierosa i niespodziewanie wgniótł go w wewnętrzną część mojej dłoni. Stęknąłem z bólu i spróbował się wyrwać. Czułem zapach palącej się skóry i słyszałem cichy chichot tamtego. Trzymał mnie za nadgarstek i dokładnie gasił peta. Wiedziałem, że trzymając mnie w takim uścisku zaraz zrobi mi siniaki. Kiedy puścił objąłem roztrzęsioną dłoń. – To twoja kara za wychodzenie bez mojej zgody. Powinienem cię rozstrzelać, ale… - wyciągnął z kieszeni nowiutki scyzoryk i silnie złapał mnie za szczękę.  
\- Łapy przy sobie! – warknąłem i odepchnąłem go nogami. W odpowiedzi położył mnie na łóżku i wcisnął łokieć w żołądek. Zrobiło mi się mdło, z trudem łapałem oddech. Chwila spokoju i łokieć został zastąpiony kolanem. – Gilbert!  
\- Ćśś… - ponownie złapał mnie za szczękę i powoli przyłożył nóż do mojej górnej wargi. Już wiedziałem… - Jesteś mój. A to będzie dowód. - Stalowe ostrze przebiło mi skórę i z łatwością ją rozkroiło. Zanurzało się tak głęboko i tak wolno jak tylko chciał oprawca. Zawyłem żałośnie, a z oczu poleciały mi gorące łzy. Nie chciałem się szarpać ani otwierać ust. Miałem przeczucie, że skończyłoby się to źle. Krawędź noża przeniosła się na dolną wargę. Zacisnąłem powieki, w buzi czułem już gorzką krew. Błagałem w duchu by przestał. Małe kropelki leniwie spływały do mi kącików ust. Dochodziły do mnie bodźce, czułem szorstkie powietrze i pulsowanie. Boże, za co mnie tak każesz.  
Kiedy skończył, wytarł szpic o mój język i puścił. Od razu przesunąłem po mokrej brodzie i z obrzydzeniem przyjrzałem się palcom w czerwonej posoce. Albinos zamknął się w łazience, nie dając mi dostępu do wody czy papieru, którym mógłbym zatamować krwawienie. Przeniosłem się do siadu i czekałem. Na kolana powoli spadały mi kropelki krwi. Nie byłem w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek. Dłoń i usta paliły mnie żywym ogniem. Narastała we mnie złość i nienawiść. Byłem gotów zabić Gilberta. Niech on tylko wyjdzie…  
Po pokoju rozbiegło się delikatne pukanie. Nie odezwałem się. Klamka powoli się opuściła, a do środka weszła drobna, brzydka kobietka. Po stroju, wywnioskowałem, że była to sprzątaczka. Widząc mnie zastygła w miejscu i z przerażeniem oglądała.  
\- V-vargas? – przytuliła do siebie duży, czarny jak smoła pokrowiec. Pokiwałem głową i uniosłem kącik ust. Jednak był to zły pomysł, krew ściekła szybciej i przez to bardziej dobiłem służbę. Niepewnie podeszła do mnie, powiedziała coś po niemiecku i wyciągnęła chustę z kieszeni pobrudzonego fartucha. Dała mi ją razem z ciemnym futerałem i szybko zniknęła za drzwiami. Natychmiast zebrałem nagromadzoną osokę. Zapach mojej krwi dawno tak mnie nie pobudzał. Chciałem w końcu dorwać tego pieprzonego Niemca, który to uciekł do łazienki. Rozsunąłem zamek przyniesionego pakunki i delikatnie pogładziłem to, co znalazło się w środku. Był to gruby, nowiutki płaszcz ss oraz, kompletny mundur. Z pozdrowieniami od wujka Mussoliniego. Grazie…  
\- Jak ci się podoba? – pchnął drzwi i oparł się o framugę.  
\- Jest najlepszy… W końcu projektowali go najlepsi włoscy krawcy. – rzuciłem mu mordercze spojrzenie. Każde słowo przynosiło mi ból.  
\- To twoja obroża ode mnie. Ubierz ją kiedy będziesz czysty. Za pół godziny idziemy na kolację z prezesem. Będzie mówił po niemiecku więc skup się – zaśmiał się i położył się na łóżku w takim samym mundurze jaki mi przyniesiono.  
\- Znasz uczucie kiedy wyrywają ci palce? Nie? To poznasz w najbliższym czasie. – odłożyłem ubranie i skierowałem się pod prysznic. Ten na moją odzywkę zareagował jak byk na czerwoną płachtę. Wstał i złapał mnie za kark. Pchnął na ścianę i wcisnął w nią głowę.  
\- Śmiesz mi grozić? Ty? Bezużyteczny włoski szczurze? – pociągnął mnie palcem za kącik ust. Skóra ponownie się rozerwała, a mi zrobiło słabo. Krzyknąłem i zdesperowany próbowałem go ugryźć – Jak ty się zwracasz do swojego pana?! Mało ci kar? Naucz się przepraszać! – pociągnął mnie do siebie i kopnął za kolanami bym przed nim uklęknął. – Entschuldigung. Powtórz!  
Zamknąłem zapłakane oczy i delikatnym, spokojnym głosem powtórzyłem co chciał. Za to, natychmiast podniósł mnie za fraki i rzucił do łazienki. Trzasnął za mną i krzyknął „Schneller!". Bez tłumaczenia zrozumiałem.  
Dwadzieścia minut później, szliśmy równym krokiem do stołówki. Pomieszczenie wynajęte było tylko dla nas. Po środku stał duży, dębowy stół, nakryty śnieżnym obrusem. Na nim znalazłem srebrną zastawę, świeczniki i dania, składające się głównie z mięs. Na tłuszcz ociekający z różowo-brązowych potraw zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Zająłem miejsce obok Gilberta i uniosłem głowę do postaci siedzącej przed nami. Gruby, umundurowany wąsacz o świńskich oczkach. Inaczej nie potrafiłem go określić. Niemcy przywitali się ze sobą skinięciem głowy, po czym usłyszałem swoje imię i poczułem ich uwagę skupioną na mnie. Przełknąłem ślinę zmieszaną z krwią i pokiwałem głową. Chyba mnie właśnie przedstawił... Zaczął się dialog, którego całkowicie nie byłem w stanie rozszyfrować. Mężczyźni nakładali sobie potrawy, kontynuując paplaninę. Postanowiłem dokładniej poznać wystrój wnętrza. Szukałem w nich rodzinnych motywów architektonicznych jak np. łuk półkolisty czy rustykalne opracowanie powierzchni ścian. Przez całą długość salonu przechodziła wertykalna galeria arkadkowa, sklepienie było krzyżowe, w oknach pojawiły się biforia. Zacząłem przypominać sobie czy przypadkiem Niemcy nie brali inspiracji z Greków… Projektant tego miejsca prawdopodobnie dokładał do planów ulubione elementy dekoracyjne. Mimo, że dla człowieka, który zupełnie się na tym nie znał, rozwiązania architekta mogły wprowadzać w zachwyt, mnie, osobę, która całe życie spędziła w Italii, przypadkowe cechy wybrane z różnych epok i krajów wprawiały w obrzydzenie. To nie było czysto klasyczne, odpychało mnie i zniechęcało. Prezes podniósł się ze swoim obwisłym brzuchem i w środku obiadu wyszedł. Nie miałem pojęcia co się stało. W każdym razie wiedziałem, że to nie jest moja wina.  
\- Roma, podaj mi rękę. – poprosił grzecznie i nie czekając na moją reakcję pociągnął ją do siebie. Akurat wybrał tą poparzoną. Zastanawiałem się co zrobi, na jak beznadziejny pomysł znowu wpadł. Ten sięgnął po wysoką solniczkę i z wrednym uśmiechem zaczął sypać sól na ranę.  
\- Jeszcze ci mało? – warknąłem i zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść, wbił mi paznokcie w nadgarstki i spojrzeniem dał do zrozumienia bym nie walczył. Bez użycia siły pociągnął mi palce odkręcił solniczkę – Trzymaj to – rozkazał i wysypał więcej niż ćwiartkę. Syknąłem czując palące pieczenie, które rozchodziło się po całej dłoni. Z powrotem złożył mi palce tak by składały się w pięść i pogłaskał po policzku – Dlaczego nic nie jesz? Mam cię nakarmić? – wrócił do talerza i ukroił mały kawałek pieczonej kiełbasy, wysypał na obrus małą piramidkę soli i zrobił z niej panierkę. Złapał mnie za włosy i powoli przesunął kęskiem po ustach. Wsunął mi osolony kawałek w rany i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Trząsłem się i patrzyłem mu w oczy. Tego było już za dużo. Odepchnąłem go i rzuciłem mu sól, którą trzymałem w oczy. Facet cofnął się natychmiast i prawdopodobnie zaczął kląć, Złapałem za widelec i z całej siły wbiłem mu go w plecy. Narzędzie zatrzymało się w skórze, Gilbert krzyknął. Przewróciłem go z krzesła i złapałem za najbardziej tłuste danie jakie było. Z całej siły nadepnąłem mu na żołądek i wylałem rozgrzany tłuszcz na buzię. Szybko się osłonił, na co ja rzuciłem w niego naczyniem. Stęknął i zaczął wrzeszczeć bym przestał. Zaśmiałem się okrutnie i wyciągnąłem broń ostateczną. Wycelowałem w niego czarnym gnatem i strzeliłem mu tuż przy uchu.  
\- Wypierdalaj stąd. – mruknąłem tak przyjemnie jak to było możliwe – Teraz.  
Gilbert widocznie nie był na to przygotowany. Wstał oszołomiony i wyciągnął z pleców sztuciec.  
\- Dziś jeszcze cię zabiję. – syknął  
\- Drzwi są tam! – wrzasnąłem i strzeliłem mu pod nogi. Wykonał moje polecenie. Kiedy zostałem sam, kopnąłem naczynie pod stół i usiadłem przy na poprzednim miejscu. Zabrałem kilka serwetek i wytarłem buzię. Kiedy wrócił prezes, wstałem. Nie zorientował się. Z jego gadaniny wyłapałem tylko słowo Gilbert. Pokazywał na ciężką walizkę, którą przyniósł. Zabrałem ją i udałem się do wyjścia.  
\- Auf wiedersehen… - rzuciłem mu na pożegnanie i wyszedłem. Cóż to za nowa zabawka? Pewnym krokiem, w nowym mundurze z potencjalną bombą szedłem do swojego hotelowego pokoju. Było już ciemno, na zewnątrz znowu rozszalała się burza śnieżna. Przekraczając próg do ciasnej sypialni, zaświeciłem światło i rozpocząłem poszukiwania Gilberta. Siedział on rozebrany z munduru i oglądał dziury, które przebił mu widelec. Gdybym mógł, wybuchnąłbym śmiechem, widząc, że bardziej przejął się dziurami w płaszczu niż w plecach. Trzasnąłem drzwiami i rzuciłem w niego walizką.  
\- Spójrz co dostałem. – porzuciłem buty i usiadłem obok niego. Odłożył marynarkę i ostrożnie otworzył pudło. W środku znalazły się dwa gnaty niemieckiej produkcji, amunicja i papiery z podoczepianymi zdjęciami. Wszystko spisane w języku niemieckim. Sięgnąłem po pistolet i wypróbowałem na sucho. Nie był naładowany. Albinos wydawał się spokojniejszy niż wcześniej, a może czegoś nie wiem? Oparłem się o zimną, sterylnie białą ścianę, która stykała się z łóżkiem i przyjrzałem jego sinym wręcz plecom. Ciekaw byłem jak starać się musiał by z tą pieprzoną chorobą przyjęli go do wojska. Może klęknął raz do jednego, raz do drugiego… - I co tam wyczytałeś? – zabawiałem się bronią i wymierzałem w różne przedmioty.  
\- To nasze misje. – mruknął bez emocji i przekartkował kolejną broszurę.  
\- O czym ty chrzanisz? Jadę do brata. Nie miało być żadnych misji!  
\- Już są, przeszkadza ci to? Może w końcu cię rozstrzelam i każdy będzie zadowolony? – odwrócił się do mnie i pokazał poparzoną przeze mnie część twarzy. Nie dość, że ułomny to z taką ranką wygląda gorzej niż ofiara.  
\- Muszę dostać się do Feliciano Vargasa i Ludwiga Beilshchmidta. Znasz ich? Kiedy w końcu się z nimi spotkam i omówię parę spraw….  
\- Ten drugi to mój brat. – przerwał mi – Nie dostaniesz się prędzej niż po wykonaniu misji. Albo będziesz współpracował, albo uwiążę cię do śmietnika bez ubrań i zostawię na najzimniejszą noc w Berlinie. Na co komu ty? Jesteś nic nieznaczącym idiotą, któremu widocznie coś poprzewracało się w głowie. Nikt cię nie potrzebuje. Zarazy takie jak ty trzeba tępić. – wystawił czarno-białe zdjęcia w moją stronę i kazał wybrać. Miałem ochotę wydłubać mu te czerwone, roześmiane oczy.  
\- Kim oni są? – zapytałem i wziąłem pięć odbitek. Dokładnie połowę.  
\- Ofiarami. Musimy wytępić tych dziesięciu Żydów. Widocznie jakimś prawem nie udało im się trafić do obozów. Będziemy ich łapać jak robale i zgniatać. Zachowamy czystość rasy.  
\- Do tego czasu będziemy uwiązani do tego miejsca?  
\- Mogę cię przywiązać do każdego śmietnika, który ci się spodoba. Jak przeżyjesz, miejsce będziesz zmieniał co noc! – zaśmiał się i położył skrzynię na ziemi. Wyciągnął broszurę swojego nieszczęśnika i zaczął tłumaczyć na francuski zawarte o nim informacje. Tyczyły się miejsca zamieszkania, rodziny, miejsca pracy, tras, którymi się przemieszczał, rzeczy i czynności , które robił w określonych porach dnia. Słuchałem tego, ale mało mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Zupełnie nie znałem Berlina. Kiedy skończył dokładnie obejrzał fotografię i porównał z zapisem, który świadczył o cechach szczególnych.  
\- Nie masz w tej walizce jakiejś dodatkowej zapalniczki? – nudziło mnie całe te jego analizowanie, zagłębianie się w sprawę. Miałem nadzieję, że uporamy się szybko z problemami i w końcu będę mógł dotrzeć na miejsce.  
\- Chcesz palić? – wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni swoją zapalniczkę i podrzucił. – Poproś mnie grzecznie.  
\- Nie umiem. Trafiłeś na niewłaściwego Włocha. - spróbowałem wyrwać mu przedmiot, ale ten szybciej zabrał go z mojego pola widzenia.  
\- Więc palenia nie będzie. Jutro po śniadaniu, idziemy do pracy Levinskyego. Zabijemy go w domu na oczach jego najukochańszych córek. Ty się nimi zajmiesz Romano.  
\- No dalej, podpal mi, a zgodzę się zająć córkami i może matką… - wyciągnąłem papierośnicę i włożyłem sobie do ust jednego papierosa. Gilbert wyciągnął go i skinął głową bym wziął sobie następnego. Uczyniłem jak chciał i w końcu doczekałem się. Mocno się zaciągnąłem i wypuściłem dym na plecy, teraz kolegi.  
\- Levinsky pracuje w piekarni, niedaleko nas. Nie będzie problemu ze zidentyfikowaniem go. – odłożył wszystko co dostaliśmy i oparł się podobnie jak ja. Siedzieliśmy obok siebie jak starzy znajomi i patrzyliśmy w ścianę jak w ekran telewizora. Przed oczami mieliśmy obrazy, przedstawiające egzekucję w naszym wykonani. Zapowiadała się krwawa gra, w której wiadomo, że my jesteśmy na wygranej pozycji.  
\- Czy dostaniemy za to pieniądze? – zapytałem, strzepując popiół na poduszkę  
\- Po co ci one. Dostajesz wyżywienie i dach nad głową, jeszcze ci mało?!  
\- Chcę iść do burdelu, zabawić się z waszymi kobietami. – gdybym mógł, wyszczerzył bym zęby w uśmiechu, teraz moja mimika twarzy opierała się do wyrazu oczu, na które zresztą facet bez przerwy patrzył… Peszyło to mnie, ale wolałem tego nie pokazywać. Byłem zajęty oglądaniem nagiej ściany. Była bardziej interesująca niż on.  
\- Kurwić możesz się tylko ze mną. – po usłyszeniu tego, powoli spojrzałem mu w twarz. Powiedział to tak poważnie, że już nie wiedziałem… Wolałem odwrócić to w żart.  
\- Oczywiście, każdej nocy! Kiedy zaczynamy? – przeciągnąłem się i zacząłem rozpinać marynarkę. Pomógł mi ją ściągnąć, to samo z koszulą… To już było podejrzane. Wstałem z łóżka by nie brnąć w to dalej. Zgasiłem światło i zamknąłem się w łazience. Zrobiłem szybkie pranie po czym nagi rzuciłem się do łóżka. Nie było tak przyjemnie jak w Italii. Czułem zimno na całym ciele, mimo grubej kołdry. Odwróciłem się na bok. Na szczęście było na tyle ciemno, że nie musiałem oglądać twarzy Niemca. Opatuliłem się cały i po godzinie zasnąłem. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, miałem spokojnie przespać noc, wstać wypoczęty etc., ale obudził mnie cichy szloch. Z początku nie wiedziałem czy śnię dalej, czy to już rzeczywistość. Gilbert płakał jak dziecko. Z początku przeraziłem się, myślałem, że co najmniej umiera w bólach…  
\- Zamknij się. – mruknąłem ochrypłym głosem. Tyle wystarczyło by się uspokoił. Odwróciłem się na drugi bok i wróciłem do snów.

16 _dicembre_ 1943

Twardy, chrupki śnieg zakrywał brzydotę Berlina. My jak czarne kruki, patrolowaliśmy ulice i szukaliśmy okazji. Ludzie pochylali przy nas głowy, często uciekali w obawie przed zatrzymaniem. Jak ci się podoba ta władza Romano? Wy Włosi potraficie przyjąć każdą maskę. A co z twarzą bezwzględnego mordercy, faszysty, pana życia i śmierci? Czy zabijesz bez mrugnięcia okiem? Oczywiście kiedy już ujrzysz ostatnie tchnienie, nie zamęczysz się myślami, prawda? Jesteś silny. Chropowate, proste sklepy miały przyciągnąć klientów, zachęcały zapachem dochodzącym ze środka, kolorowymi wystawami, muzyką, światłami. Wszystko to wydawało mi się nierealne, jakby wyśnione. Mimo tego porządku, mimo nienagannego zachowania mieszkańców, mimo wszystkich wygód, czułem się jak w świecie zupełnie odartym z prawdziwego życia. Brakowało mi słońca, emocji, tego co pozostawiłem na południu. Niemcy, silne, niezwyciężone i nudne. Monotonia i ten niby przepych wywoływał u mnie mdłości. Nie nadaję się na północ. Nie bawi mnie widok szarych marionetek sterowanych odgórnie. Nie lubię ich, ponieważ sam się taką staję…  
Przemierzaliśmy głośne ulice, którymi przemieszczała się nasza ofiara. Czekaliśmy aż wyjdzie ze swojej małej piekarni i bez pośpiechu wróci do domu.  
Więc to ten… Dlatego bez gadania dał mi jedzenie. Jaka szkoda, że zaraz zniszczę wszystko co kocha.  
\- Gdzie idziesz? – skręciłem za Gilbertem w jedną z odchodzących ulic. Nie chciałem się zgubić, nie mam tu nikogo, nie znam języka ani miasta. – Nie podoba mi się wasza pieprzona stolica. To… - i dostałem śnieżką w twarz. Otrzepałem się i skrzywiłem z zimna. Mały grymas i już czułem krew gromadzącą się na ustach. Ten szedł dalej, nawet nie spoglądając czy za nim nadążam. I dobrze. Ulepiłem twardą kulkę i wsunąłem mu ją pod płaszcz, po tym kawałek uciekłem. Resztki białego puchu przyłożyłem do rany, teraz mogłem śmiać się z rozpaczliwego tańca towarzysza.  
 _Ostatni raz uśmiechasz się w ten sposób. Nigdy więcej nie zaznasz spokoju ducha. Bierz co możesz póki możesz._  
\- Schlimmer noch mit dir!? Möchten Sie kämpfen Romano?! – zerwał się do biegu. Z żartowaniem z Niemcami nie ma żartów. Z perspektywy zwykłego mieszkańca, scena musiała wyglądać komicznie. Rozwścieczony kruk, leci prosto w… Objęcia drugiego… Kiedy był na tyle blisko, żeby mnie uderzyć, uniknąłem go, wpadając na ruchliwą ulicę. Zamarłem kiedy zorientowałem się, że jakieś pięć metrów przede mną jedzie rozpędzony samochód. Już chciałem uciekać kiedy jak na złość poślizgnąłem się i wylądowałem z rękoma na ziemi. Jedno mocne szarpnięcie i cudem uniknąłem zderzenia. Nigdy więcej nie wrócę do tego miasta. Gilbert szarpnął mnie znowu, tym razem przypiął mnie do muru i z całej siły zaczął uderzać pięścią w brzuch. Stękałem z bólu i niemocy. Kolejna kara za włoską swawolę. Słowa Niemca rozmywały się z wiatrem. Za każdy kolejnym uderzeniem traciłem kontakt ze światem. On tak bardzo chciał mnie zdominować…  
Kiedy puścił, zgiąłem się w pół i ukucnąłem. Nie obchodziło mnie to jak źle odgrywam swoją rolę. Takie sytuacje sprawiały, że żałowałem. Żałowałem, że nie zakończyłem życia kiedy było to możliwe. Podniósł mnie pod ramię i powoli szedł ze mną dalej.  
\- Musiałeś. – mruknąłem, łapiąc się go kurczowo.  
\- Musiałem.  
Chwilę dałem się taszczyć, niech ten idiota się zmęczy. Dotarliśmy do następnego skrzyżowania i odtrąciłem od siebie „laskę". Rozejrzałem się po niczym nieodróżniającym się kawałku betonowej pustyni, szukając znaków szczególnych. Ludzie w tych samych, ciemnych płaszczach, budynki tak samo nijakie, kawiarnie…  
\- Chcę kawę, bo umrę.  
\- Mocny argument! – zaśmiał się i złapał mnie za ramię. Pochylił się lekko do mojego ucha i pokazał palcem jedną naprzeciwko nas – Ta będzie odpowiadała? Panie włoski idioto?  
\- Nie. Panie niemiecki debilu.  
\- Zastanów się .– zacisnął palce na moim barku. Oczekiwał zgody. Nie tym razem.

Grzałem sobie dłonie, plastikowym kubeczkiem z lurowatą, niemiecką kawą i popalałem papierosa, Gilbert nieporuszony stał przed drzwiami do starej, bogatej kamienicy piekarza i co chwilę na mnie spoglądał. Miałem pokazać jak zabijam. Jeśli bym schrzanił, Gilbert zadbałby, bym mnie wstał. Na to pozwolić nie mogę. Ten frajer ze mną nie wygra.  
Z nieba delikatnie prószył mięciutki śnieg. Wpadał mi do kawy, zostawiał białe dziury na mundurze, zatrzymywał mi się na rzęsach i grzywce. Cały dzień w terenie i nic mnie nie boli, a może po prostu już nie czuję jak jest mi źle?  
\- Buona sera – przywitałem zbliżającego się Levinskyego. Wyrzuciłem papierosa i kubeczek.  
\- Dokumente, bitte. – oderwał się od ściany i wskazał na drzwi do mieszkania. Levinsky zatrzymał się i rozejrzał za drogą ucieczki. Pocmokałem znacząco i pokiwałem głową by tego nie robił. Postukałem palcami po nabitym pistolecie pod płaszczem. Żyd ściągnął czapkę i zaprosił nas do środka. Wewnątrz roznosił się zapach obiadu, dwie córki rozmawiały po niemiecku przy stole. Matki nie było.  
Na widok mężczyzn w mundurach uciekły nam z pola widzenia. Zajęliśmy ich miejsca i czekaliśmy. Ojciec roztrzęsionymi dłońmi przeszukiwał portfel. Co chwilę spadały mu jakieś papiery. Przepraszał nas za to, zaproponował coś do picia, uznał, że dowód tożsamości zostawił w innym pomieszczeniu.  
\- Nein. – warknął albinos i wyciągnął pistolet. – Takich jak ty było już dużo. Nie uratujesz nikogo. A teraz daj grzecznie dokumenty i nie rób scen. – zaraz przetłumaczył to na francuski. Gdybym mógł się uśmiechnąć… Nasza ofiara złapała się za usta i głośno pociągnęła nosem, w kącikach powiek pojawiły się łzy. Zgrabnym ruchem podsunął nam papierek. – Skąd ten błąd w nazwisku? Czyżby był pan Żydem? – wstał, czytając cały zapis. Również ruszyłem się z miejsca. Poszedłem po dziewczynki.  
\- No chodźcie – szepnąłem i machnąłem do nich. Wystawiłem rękę, by któraś mnie złapała. Wskazałem na krzesła by zajęły swoje miejsca. – Która twoja amour?  
\- Ta młodsza. Z drugą rób co chcesz.  
\- Chcę tylko jej śmierci. – wyciągnąłem gnata i strzeliłem do starszej. Kula trafiła między oczy. Wszyscy patrzyli jak wryci. Chwila grobowej ciszy i nagle wycie i pisk. Złapałem młodszą za włosy, a do ojca wycelowałem. – Trzymaj go! – krzyknąłem i przesunąłem zwłoki nogą pod stół. Włożyłem nastolatce palce do ust by nie wrzeszczała. Głupi pomysł. Pogryzła mnie i zaczęła się rzucać.  
\- Co z tobą Romano?! Dzieckiem nie umiesz się zająć!? – wyśmiał mnie, wciskając równocześnie Żyda w podłogę. Zmusił go do uklęknięcia i przyłożył lufę do jego krtani. Straceniec błagał byśmy dali życie jego córce, że jest niczym niewinna… Nie zrozumiałem z tej paplaniny nic.  
\- Benedicat vos omnipotens Deus. – szepnąłem do niego, mierząc z broni. Nie zawahałem się. Kolejna osoba powoli osunęła się martwa. Młódka wyła i płakała jakby ktoś robił jej krzywdę. A przecież jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy. Towarzysz odrzucił ciało i schował broń.  
\- Brawo – uśmiechnął się do mnie i zabrał dziewczynę. – Przestań się szarpać mała! – przysłonił jej usta rękawem. Uf, ciszej…  
\- Co z matką?  
\- Jest Niemką. Może żyć… A teraz…  
\- Poczekam. – zająłem jedno z krzeseł i już na niego nie patrzyłem. Niech dzieciak w końcu się wyżyje. Trzasnął za sobą drzwiami do sypialni, chwilę później myśli zakłócały mi ich krzyki i jęki. W czasie uciech, ja najadłem się i napiłem. Przeszukałem dom w poszukiwaniu czegoś cennego i znalazłem...  
Kiedy wyszedł z sypialni, dziewczyna już nic nie mówiła.  
\- Nie wytrzymała, byłem dla niej za dobry. – mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo i ruszył do drzwi. Ja za nim. Więc to tak mają wyglądać nasze najbliższe dni współpracy? Szybko mi się znudzi. Wolałbym trafić już do bazy, do mojego brata i z nim omówić szczegóły planu Duce.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
\- Was ist Roma?! Musisz się cieszyć! Jedno zadanie za nami!  
Wyszliśmy prosto w zamieć. Na ulicach nie znaleźliśmy nikogo. Tępe światło rozświetlało białe drogi. Nie wiedziałem jak trafić do hotelu. Wszystko tu jest jednakowe.  
\- Skończ i prowadź mnie z dala od tego zimna. Mam dosyć patrzenia na twoją twarz, a śnieg wychodzi mi już bokiem…  
\- Znowu zaczynasz? Lubisz kiedy cię biję? Dlaczego nie możesz być taki jak Feliciano?  
Popatrzyłem na niego uważnie. Więc zna mojego brata… Albo zapamiętał imię i teraz będzie chciał mnie denerwować.  
\- Jest taki uległy, posłuszny, prawdziwa owieczka w naszej bazie! Wiesz ilu oficerów już go wypróbowało? Mój braciszek chyba najwięcej. Wasze włoskie twarzyczki potrafią być uzależniające.  
\- Przestań mnie wkurwiać. Myślisz, że jestem tu dla przyjemności?  
\- Ja jestem. – złapał mnie w pasie – A ty mi ją dajesz za każdym razem kiedy unikasz moich spojrzeń, dajesz się pobić, a już niedługo, w łóżku, albo przy ścianie…  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie pedałku pieprzony – zaśmiałem się odrobinę przerażony i odsunąłem go od siebie. Wyszedłem na środek pustej ulicy. Taka odległość powinna być dobra.  
\- A nie zgubisz się? Amourrrr!  
\- Teraz zrobiłbym to z przyjemnością… - szepnąłem do siebie. Niechętnie patrzyłem za Gilbertem gdy na ulicy pojawia się niemiecka ciężarówka z ciemną kotarą na przyczepie.  
\- Zejdź z ulicy Romano! – zagroził już mniej przyjemnie  
\- Nie. – brnąłem dalej. Może mnie przejedzie i będzie spokój? – Możesz mnie tu zostawić. – zerwałem się do biegu. Miałem nadzieję, że mój plan nie zakończy się fiaskiem. Wybacz Laura, Feli, Duce… Jestem…  
\- ROMANO! – rzucił się w moją stronę. Ciężarówka nagle się zatrzymała… Kierowca wysiał i chwilę stał w miejscu. Dio, Niemcy naprawdę są dziwni! Gilbert złapał mnie za ramię i natychmiast zaciągnął na chodnik.  
\- To pan?! Oficer Vargas?! – zawołał jakiś Włoch.  
\- SI!... – wydarłem się i zamilkłem. Usta zatkał mi Gilbert. Widziałem jak patrzy na mnie z wyższością i całuje, zaczepiając zębami o moją ranę i zlizując krew.  
\- Proszę wsiadać! Jestem w drodze do bazy!  
Złapałem żołnierza za kark i pogłębiłem pocałunki. Już idę… Chwilę…  
Oderwałem się kiedy zabrakło mi powietrza. Zakaszlałem i biegiem udałem się w stronę ciężarówki. Tamten za mną. Zamieniłem kilka słów z rodakiem i wsiadłem do przyczepy. Przód ciężarówki był już zajęty, a ja nie chciałem mieć styczności z kimkolwiek. Zająłem miejsce przy pakunkach i skuliłem się.  
\- Od kiedy to jesteś oficerem żołnierzu?! – Gilbert wszedł za mną.  
\- Od zawsze. A teraz zniknij mi z życia. – zamknąłem oczy. Chciałem zapomnieć o całym dniu. Zamiast spokoju, Gilbert podarował mi siebie jako poduszkę. Usiadł obok i objął mnie ramieniem.  
\- Nie mogę cię porzucić, w końcu chodzisz w moim płaszczu i nosisz moją broń. – złapał mnie za brodę i pociągnął do swoich ust. Szybko mu się wyrwałem i oparłem o skrzynię, która była po drugiej stronie. Jak to w jego płaszczu… To nie jest od Mussoliniego? Czego znowu nie wiem?! 

17 _dicembre_ 1943

\- Oficerze! Melduję, że dotarliśmy na miejsce! – zawołał kierowca i gdzieś zniknął. W tle słyszałem darcie się Niemców, rozmowy żołnierzy, śpiewy, a nawet… Czy ktoś właśnie wygrywa hymn włoski? Otworzyłem oczy i podniosłem się z Gilberta. Kiedy zasnąłem musiał mnie na sobie położyć. Po co? Ostrożnie wyszedłem z ciężarówki, nie chcąc go budzić. Rozprostowałem ubrania i rozejrzałem się wokół. Wielkie pole namiotowe, przeplatane mięsem armatnim, bronią, światłami sztucznymi, ogniskami i niemieckimi pojazdami. Która to godzina? Wyciągnąłem ukradziony zegarek z kieszonki i przyjrzałem się tarczy. Kilka minut po północy? Więc mój brat jeszcze nie śpi, jak dobrze. Odnalazłem kierowcę i rozkazałem by zaprowadził mnie do brata. Zgodził się, nie miał wyjścia, ale przed tym poprosił Niemców o wyładowanie jedzenia dla mundurowców. Zaprowadził mnie do blaszanych hangarów. W środku mogłyby pomieścić się dwa wielkie samoloty, a przesiadywało tam około dziesięć osób. Z daleka rozpoznałem brata i mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. Zlizałem krew i szybkim krokiem podszedłem do stolika, przy którym siedziały trzy osoby. Mieli rozłożoną mapę i prawdopodobnie oceniali straty poniesione w walkach. Z tego co pokazywały plastikowe czołgi i flagi, czerwoni chcieli pokrzyżować plany Grupie Armii Południe. Czyżby brakowało im terytoriów Ukrainy?  
\- Ciao. – uderzyłem otwartą dłonią o blat, przerywając im tym samym rozmowę. Para niebieskich oczu omiotła moją sylwetkę, szukając wymówki dla mojego zachowania. Feliciano spojrzał na mnie posępnie i wrócił do planówek. Co jest?! – Ehi fratello! – złapałem go pod brodę i poklepałem po policzku. Może jakiś nieprzytomny?  
\- Wracaj na wieś – syknął i odrzucił moją dłoń.  
\- Nie. Dio, gorąco tutaj, w końcu. – bez sensu było użerać się z młodym. Jutro natrę mu twarzyczkę prochem, za zachowanie. Opuściłem kontener i zwróciłem się do kierowcy, jak się później okazało Dario. Zaprowadził mnie do przytulnego kontenera dla oficerów, dał klucze i to czego potrzebowałem… Spokój. Rozebrałem się i od razu wszedłem pod puchową kołdrę. I Niemcy tak całe życie? To zimno jest nie do zniesienia. Ach, zapomniałbym. Usiadłem na łóżku i wygrzebałem z płaszcza mój scyzoryk. Wyciągnąłem nożyk i podciągnąłem nogę. Zrobiłem dwie cieniutkie kreski. Na całej łydce było ich już około pięćdziesiąt. Każda blizna to człowiek, którego zabiłem. Zebraną osokę przetarłem palcem i jakby nigdy nic, wróciłem pod kołdrę.

Poranek nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Otworzyłem bratu drzwi, a ten bez słowa wszedł do środka i rzucił mi jakiś mundur.  
\- To twoje. Wracaj do Rzymu, Alianci dobierają nam się do dupy.  
Chwilę zbierałem myli, po czym prychnąłem śmiechem.  
\- Chyba kpisz…  
\- Gilbert zgłosił się, że będzie pilotem. Dostaniesz samolot i tak szybko jak tylko możesz, wrócisz do stolicy. Dostaliśmy informacje od naszych agentów i nie możemy tak sobie ich pozostawić. Rozumiesz? Romano?!  
\- Cicho!... Czekaj… Czy to oznacza, że…  
\- Jeśli będzie źle, liczę, że weźmiesz lepszą stronę. Dla dobra Italii… - złapał mnie za ramię i groźnie spojrzał w oczy.  
\- Zmieniłeś się – syknąłem i odsunąłem się kawałek. Niemcy tępią w nas uczucia…  
\- Ty znowu o tym? Nie dorosłeś jeszcze? Na wojnie nie ma czegoś takiego jak uczucia. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?! Hallo! Pobudka! Tu jesteśmy! Słyszysz mnie?!  
\- Powiedz mi tylko gdzie mam iść i zniknij mi z oczu. Pogadamy kiedy któryś z nas będzie w grobie.  
\- A jakie kwiatki byś chciał? Goździki? Skieruj się pod hangar, Gilbert się tobą zajmie. – odwrócił się i wyszedł. Stałem z mentlikiem w głowie. Szykuje się bitka i jeśli sytuacja nie będzie sprzyjająca, będzie trzeba zawiązać sojusz z aliantami. Za co to wszystko…

To jakim prawem rządziły się teraz moje myśli, zdawało się być wyrwane z innej rzeczywistości. To jak postrzegałem świat, zmieniało się z każdym kolejnym dniem. Czy zrobiłem błąd ? Nie trzymam się tych samych, utartych zasad. Jestem aktorem na scenie życia i na łożu śmierci. Nie powstrzymam się od realizacji strategii jaką obrałem. Chcę wiedzieć czy zdołam pokonać swoją własną przeszkodę. Czy to jeden z tych testów, które mają u celu coś we mnie złamać ? Gdzie mógłbym spodziewać się ratunku ? Czy na owy zasługuję ? Obejrzałem się w lustrze, i zaśmiałem smutno. Kim jest mężczyzna w odbiciu moich oczu ? Dlaczego ma na sobie tyle plam, tyle ran i blizn ? Czy wie czym jest uśmiech ? Jego oczy widziały kiedyś rzeczy piękne, dobre, które w żaden sposób nie przypominały śmierci ? Ile mu czasu zostało ? Mało. Niech odda już tego jedynego, prawdziwego Romano.

Starłem zaschnięte ślady z buzi i pogładziłem palcem pocięte wargi. Gdzie jesteś Gilbert ? Kiedy się zabawimy ? Jesteś gotowy na zmianę ? Teraz to ja będę uczył ciebie. Zniszczę wszystko co dał ci Berlin. Twoja splugawiona i wstrętna duszyczka, dozna włoskiego odrodzenia. Tylko wróć. Uważaj na siebie po drodze. Nie chcę cię stracić.


End file.
